Marry Me!
by Fro Kerota
Summary: "Please marry me!" Sasuke suddenly blurt out. "well, this is surprise me. But I think we need to know each other first before you decided to propose me, you know?" Narusasu
1. I never have a stalker before

disclaimer : I knew it already... Naruto is not mine, damn

This is my first fanfiction. I hope you can enjoy this. Please dont be too cruel to me since I am a really newbe at this.

Dont forget to give me review please, I really need that. I need to know whether my story is good or not.

Thank you for every one who decided to read my story *bow

"Fro think so too!" haha

* * *

**Chapter 1. I never have a stalker before**

* * *

Today he wore nice clothes that really suit him. Well, yesterday, he also wore nice clothes, then the day before and the day before too. But now, he really wore clothes that really suit him. I think I like this one the best. Of course, I like his clothes yesterday and his other clothes before. But today, it was really nice. He never failed to amaze me.

Today, he was really gorgeous. He was really hot and sexy. Handsome, cool, hot, sexy, gorgeous, sex on leg, attractive, good looking, you stated it. He was all of thing you called sex god. He wore a tight black denim and a tight cotton sweater with large turtle neck like a second skin. Both sleeves bent up to half. The sweater was light blue that brighten his beautiful blue eyes. He wore a black and blue bracelet in his right wrist and a black watch in his left wrist, then one earring in his left ear and two earrings in his right ear. A silver chain necklace around his neck and a silver necklace with blue crystal jewelry as the pendant completed his neck.

He stood six feet tall plus some inches. His hair was brightest golden I have ever seen. His beautiful blue eyes always shone whenever you saw it. He has three line scars on each his cheeks like a whisker that made him looked wild and sexy. His skin was a delicious golden tan that everyone wanted. His shoulder was wide broad and his chest was tone hard with muscles. You could saw the muscle from the tight of the clothes. My throat swallowed hard each time I saw his arm muscle twitched in every move. Oh, how I wish I could feel the sexy abs beneath those clothes.

Today he arrived in school at 8.45, fifteen minutes before his class start. On time as usual. He greeted everyone he met and smiled charmingly as he walked down the hall to his class. People would look him in awe, admired his look, and tried their best to approach him. His smile only was already made them fall down to his feet.

His first class was math with Iruka sensei. He sat with his friend shikamaru in his left side and kiba in his right side like usual. He and kiba would chat and laugh happily while shikamaru would only grunt and slept in his seat. It was like their morning routines before the class start.

12.10…. The three would already in the canteen and have lunch. I scowled as I saw people start moved and sat around them. They would chat happily and laughed each time the jokes he made. I glared at them as they made a friendly circle around him, hid him from my sight, stopped me from admired his look. But, I knew, deep down in my heart, I was angry not because he was popular and like by everyone. I was mad not because he was friend with everyone. I was irritated not because he was greeted and touch by everyone. But, these was because it was not me who stood beside him, it was not me who he greeted. It was not me who he touched. It was not me who he always look.

I already knew all of these, far long time ago when I met him again. One year ago, I always thought I would never meet him again. He was my first love. I felt for him at first sight. It was him that made me realized I would never attracted to girls.

I almost gave up when I failed to found him again. But then, months ago, he suddenly showed up in my class as assistant teacher. It was like miracle I was be able to meet him again. I was really happy. My heart suddenly bloomed up in excitement, beating so fast like it was never before.

But, who was I? I was just like any ordinary guy. I was quiet and antisocial. I was not brightest guy in people eyes. There were no a way he would noticed me, looked at me, even talked to me. He was bright and I was gloom. He was a light and I was dark. Two different things would never stand each other. Two different things would never become one.

* * *

13.00…. he would go to physic class as assistant teacher. His teaching was really great and. It was easy to understand the way he explain the theory of Newton like he told some story from novel. Every student liked him, liked his teaching, liked his look. Oh, how I want to be student of all of his class. Too bad he was only taught one or two of my classes.

15.00… he would left the university to worked in the Café at the downtown. It was ten minutes walked from the station and thirty minutes from the university if you used the bus. The Café has classic decoration. Beautiful plants placed at the front door and white and brown curtain complete with the accessories decorated the window beautifully. The Café has a small library book that could be borrowed by the customer. It has really nice and homey aura. Even the food and the drink were really good. I always wondered how he could found this Café for work.

His shift ended in three hours. But those were the best three hours I always have. He always looked really good in his waiter uniform. He talked and smile gently to every customer he served. I always wait the rare moment he would come to my table and served me. I always shy and look away though. I could not help it. My heart was beating so fast and I stuttered even before he came to my table. I afraid he would saw my red face because I knew I was blushing hard.

18.10… he would already finish his shift and sat in one of the table in the Café. He would drink a hot chocolate and ate chocolate cake with latte cream and chocolate chips. It was his favorite. He ate them after work as he waited for someone. Yes, he waited for someone. I knew these, because I have been always seeing him since months ago.

18.20… that someone would finally arrived in the café. He would grin to her and she would kiss his cheek. It was took all I have not to run across the room and grasped him away from that bitch. The bitch looked younger than him. She has a beautiful long red hair and tan skin like him. She was about a feet shorter than him. As soon as I saw her, I knew it was unfair. It was unfair for me, yet it was beautifully perfect for them. He was handsome and she was beautiful. A perfect portrait that would be envied by everyone who saw them.

The girl would eat the cake and the drink that already ordered by him while they chatted happily like perfect couple as them been. They would stay in the café for another ten minutes, before finally stood up and left the Café.

They walked beside each other gracefully. The girl would take his arm and hold it as he would chuckle and ruffled her hair affectionately.

It was times when my heart clutched sadly. It was hurt seeing the one you love with other. Like I suddenly felt down from the cliff to the darkness that anyone never knew. Like there were a ton of thorns that suddenly pierced into my heart without mercy. It was hurt. Really hurt.

Therefore, I finally decided to give up. I was already sick from all those feeling. I was sick felt hurt. I decided to end all of this. This was not me at all. I was not supposed be like this. I was not shy and coward. I was no a fool. I was different. I would tell him my feeling and end all of this flawlessly.

Yes, that's right. I would tell him. I have to tell him.

to be continued...

* * *

how was that? haha, interest yet?  
like I said before I am a newbie here. Sorry if my grammar is bit mess.

dont forget for review! ^^


	2. This stalker is so bold

disclaimer : I already said it before, Naruto is not mine, okay?

I finally decided to published two chapter at once. Are you happy? haha  
so, like I said before, please give me review

Thanks for reading *bow

"Fro thinks so too!" xD

* * *

**Chapter 2. This stalker is so bold**

* * *

08.45… Perfect. I arrived at the university at same time as usual. Fifteen minutes before the class start. People greeted and smiled to me as I walked down from hall to the class. I like their attention. I knew they like me, admired me and want to be friend with me. Who was I to reject them? I like being with people. I like them seeing me higher than them. Called me arrogant or whatever you like to. But that was supposed I was to be.

The truth is I hate all of those. I hate their attention, their look, their intention wanting to be my friends. Because I knew, that was not the truth at all. All of them were only lie. All of them were only mask they used to hide their real intentions. Fames, wealth, intelligent, sex, love or whatever they want. It was one of reason I had to keep myself intact, to distance myself from people, to choose only few people to become a real friend.

Shikamaru and Kiba greeted me with enthusiasm. I grinned at them before took a seat between them. They are ones of my few real friends. They are my best friend. I met them when we were still freshman in Konoha University. Kiba is a really crazy guy. He was loud, bit stupid, fun and crazy. One thing about kiba was about love and sex. Okay, that were two, but what I was saying that Kiba like to yelled about which chicks is hot, cute, pretty, sexy, slut, and fuckable.

Shikamaru was the opposite though. He was lazy-ass bastard that has a genius brain. Was I said something about genius? Yep, you did not hear it wrong. Shikamaru was a genius man with IQ 200. Though all of thing he does was slept all day. 'Troublesome' was his favorite word as he always said it each time he say something.

No matter whatever they are like, I still like them both. They are my best friend after all and always to be.

12.00… The class finally ended. Iruka sensei gave us new assignment, again. I like him though. He was a kind-hearted man.

We walked together to the canteen. Kiba was loud as usual. He flirted with any girl he saw in the hall. I was sure he was really grateful with the number of my fan girls. Stock of girls for life that I was sure he thought. I rolled my eyes at his loudness. Ones would wonder when he gonna tiring himself.

We sat at the corner table in the canteen. There were already my other friends in there. Chouji has three burger, one ramen, sushi, pork curry, chocolate drink, orange juice, and there were many snack that I was sure you would appreciated me not to mentioned it. Chouji was… bit chubby. You hear it right? It was chubby, not big, fat, large, even a stout. Don't ever call him that if you still like your life. He hate called by those name, called him a bit chubby or bulky. That was the only safe word.

Shino was a really quite person. He used sunglasses to cover his eyes, and always wore turtle neck jacket that cover half of his face. But, that did not mean he was weird or something. Well, he was bit weird. But, he was kind and cool person.

Gaara was a bit emo. He has red hair and a kanji tattoo on his forehead for "love" (愛, _ai_). He has a bit problem in his past. He created his tattoo because he could only love himself and he could not trust people around him. He already became better though. Before we met, he would glared to everyone he met. Now, he would at least join our talk.

I felt a sudden shiver at the back of my neck. I tried ignore the feeling and relaxed my shoulder. I did not even need to turn around to see he was there behind me. That guy was here again. He must been following me again. I noticed him months ago. I tried to ignore him though. I just thought he just another fan boy who liked to followed me around. Because they would later tired themselves and stop.

But, this guy, there was something different about him. He has yet gave up followed me around. It was months already. Did he not tired or something? Surely he has something else to do beside to stalk me right? I really did not understand what really they thinking to like stalking someone.

If look could kill, I was sure I would already die right now. His stare was just so intense. I surprised the back of my head did not has a hole and still intact. I shuddered and shook my head.

"Naruto?"

I blinked, and realized that my friends have been looked me weird.

"Huh. What?" I said innocently.

"You okay, dude? You have a weird look on your face. You sick, or something?" said Kiba staring me.

"Yeah, sure. I was just thinking something" I lied easily. I knew they would not believe me so easily. But I really did not want to tell them. I just grinned at them and they would finally let it slide.

13.00… I have to assisting a teacher at the Physic Class. It was fun seeing those freshman struggled with their assignments.

15.00… I finally finished my activity in the university for today. I walked to Bus Stop and waited for Bus. I knew that guy followed me again. I tried my best to ignore him and going to my work place.

Rasengan was my favorite café. When I saw they need a worker instant, I wasted no time and applied it. Thank to my charming personality, I got my job easily.

My shift ended in three hours.

18.10… I would already finish my job and sat on one of table in the café. I have two hot chocolate, one chocolate cake with latte cream and chocolate chips, and one strawberry soft cake already ordered in my table. I ate the chocolate cake ones as I waited for someone. It was already like our routines. I would wait for her after job, and she would come to picked me up. We would eat the cake first before going home.

18.20… That someone finally came. I greet her and smiled. "Hello, Gorgeous"

"Hi, Hot stuff" She kissed my cheek and giggled before took a seat across me.

"You took off your uniform again" I eyed her clothes.

"But, Aniki! I hate those things! It was pink and ugly, did not have any sense of fashions at all! They should be red and dark that matched my hair, you know?" she pouted and fingered her beautiful hair. (*a/n: aniki means older brother)

I just shook my head and muttered "girls".

"hey! I heard that!" she scowled.

I chuckled at my sister and asked again. "So, how was your day?"

"It was fine. Haku got confession from a guy again. It was ridiculous. The guy turned out to be freshman and did not know haku was a guy too. He was blushing so hard when found out and run out of hill. It was funny! You should saw his face, Aniki! He looked like was about to kill himself on the spot." Kyuubi laughed

"Haku must be sick of it huh, got so many confession from guys." I said with chuckled

"How is Konohamaru? He has yet gives up to get into your pants?" I pried my sister.

"He did not want to get into my pants!" kyuubi glared at me. Well, that's good then, That brat should knew his place wanted to get closer to my sister, even tried to get into her pants? I did not even gonna let him dream about it.

"He was so stubborn though. It was really irritating." Kyuubi scowled.

We chatted a bit as we ate the cake.

After that, I paid the cake before walked to my sister and left the Café. Kyuubi quickly snatch my arm and hold it. I did not mind though. I like her being affectionate. I just chuckled and ruffled her hair while she would pouted and said "not a child anymore"

I still could felt his stare even after left the café. He must been followed me again. His stare become really intense even turned to glare each time Kyuubi talked or touched me intimately.

I turned to my side when Kyuubi suddenly stop and let go of my arm.

"Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi turned around and frowned before said "That bitch stalked you again!"

I sighed. I should know she would pry about this. "Just let it be, I don't-"

"The hell you don't care! That bitch stalked you! We should report him or something. No, forget it. I would just punish him myself!" She yelled angrily before dashed off to that guy.

"Huh. What! Wait, Kyuu, stop, don't do it!" but my yell was only neglected away as my sister already rushed there.

to be continued...


	3. Even stalker has a pride

Taaada~!

I am here again. Did you waited for me? huh? did you? did you? haha ...or not? damn

well, whatever. Anyway, here the next chapter ^^

dont forget the review hehe, thanks

disclaimer : I just have to say this all the times, did I? ...well, Naruto is still not mine, damn

* * *

**Chapter 3. Even Stalker has a pride**

* * *

I glared angrily as I saw them walked to left the Café.

Damn. Stupid Naruto. Who the hell was the one that let him with that bitch?

Surely, Naruto's friends should know who the best for him right. (*a/n. yeah, like you? Haha). They should not let him with her. Sure she was beautiful. But so what? There were other girl who beautiful too. Well, that didn't mean I gonna let them too. But, still, why the hell did he has to with that bitch?

I mean, just look at that, their height didn't even compatible. She was just too short to him. She should at least taller some inches again. Her hair should not red too. It should be dark and not that long. Beside she was too spoiled. Who the hell said she could cling to him like that? I was sure Naruto didn't going to like girl who cling to him all the time like that leech fan girls!

Stop touched him like that damn it! If only look could kill, I was sure that bitch was already turned into an ash right now. Damn.

I sighed as I walked slowly followed them. I wonder if I should follow them or not. Actually, I have never followed Naruto to go home before. I just didn't feel like it. I just got the feeling as soon as I knew where Naruto house, I gonna go to there every day just to see him.

Moreover, I have a curfew that likely only less than one hour left right now. My mother gonna soon called me to dinner at home if I didn't going home now.

Should I going home now then? I didn't want to see them anymore than this anyway. It just gonna hurt my feeling. It is true I like to follow him, but that didn't mean I like to hurt myself. Beside I am not a stalker. Uchiha didn't do a stalker thing. That's just creepy. I just followed him because I like to saw him. It was convenient with my schedule too. Our class schedule time was fortunately almost same.

Well, I was just going home then. Maybe I could think some plan at home.

That right, I finally decided to confess my feeling.

But when was the perfect time to do it?

Tomorrow? Two days, no, three days again? or Next week?

Hmm, I didn't want to rush and embarrass myself. My confession should have to be perfect and flawless. I have to plan something that would make him amazed or something. I am an Uchiha after all. Uchiha do things perfectly. We always get everything we want. Therefore, I have to plan this carefully.

Should I ask Itachi? That bastard always has something to plan. I knew he could help me. But should I do?

No, no, no, no, no. This could not be. I could not let that bastard laughed at me. I knew he would help me, but not before he made me suffered. Damn. That bastard.

So, how should I do this? Hmmm

I absentmindedly walked followed the couple in front of me. I didn't realize that I already walked too much closer to them until I heard their voice. I looked up to them and widen my eyes immediately as I saw the red haired bitch stomp off angrily to me.

I quickly turned around and walked to run away. It was hard to run away from someone while you tried to pretend not to run away from them.

"Damn it, wait you bastard! Don't think you could even run away from me!" yelled the red haired bitch suddenly

Huh? Wait, what? Why she yelled to me? Wait, was it that me who she chased? Why?

Damn, damn, what should I do? What should I do? Should I run?

Of course, I have to run damn it, when did she get to this close? This was bad, really bad.

"Wait, you bastard!" the hell I would wait, you bitch

"Wait, stop it kyuu!" I tensed as that deep voice yelled out suddenly.

I turned to look behind. I failed to catch a glimpse of blond as a red thing suddenly tackled me to the ground.

I groaned and realized that bitch has finally caught me. Damn.

"Shit, Kyuu, What are you doing? Are you okay?" said the deep voice again. I could finally saw the blond as he walked to us before he helped the red haired bitch to stands.

I tensed as that blue eyes finally looked to me. Fuck, what should I do? What should I do?

Should I say something? No, no, it was that bitch who should say something right? She was the one who tackled me. She should apologize to me!

"Are you okay?" said the deep voice again, and this times it was directed to me.

No, this was impossible. I must have heard it wrong or something, right? There was a no way this guy, the sex god ever, the love of my life finally talked to me, right?

It was even a miracle that he stood in front of me. Wait, did I just say he stood in front of me?

He was like, really stood in front of me, like right now? Like stood, really a stood, really really stood in front of me, like he did right now?

My eyes widened and my mouth slightly open as I saw the blond, really, I mean, he, Uzumaki Naruto, the love of my life, the guy in every my dreams, finally stood in front of me and even talked to me.

I blinked, and blinked, and blinked again before it hit me that this was really not just dream.

No, no, no, this was bad, right? really bad, right?

I mean, I was really happy and all that I finally faced him. But, this was not supposed like this!

This was just, too sudden!

I supposed to meet him tomorrow or next week or something. Not right now, not right after I finally decided to confess him.

Shit, shit, what should I do? Should I tell him now? But I have no plan at all. This was too sudden. How was supposed I tell him? Damn it, what should I do? Where was Itachi when you really need him?!

* * *

"Stop it already kyuu, just let him be" said Naruto

"The hell I let this stalker be. He has been stalked you all the time, Aniki!" said the red haired bitch. Wait, who the hell was that she just called stalker?

"I already said I don't care, let's just go home already Kyuubi." said Naruto. So that bitch has a name after all.

"But, he was a stalker!" WHAT THE HELL DID SHE JUST CALL ME? THAT BITCH!

"Kyuubi" said Naruto again, this time bit stern

"But, Aniki!" the bitch whined. Shut up! You Bitch! Not only she just called me stalker, she also dared to argue with Naruto! I swore, she gonna- wait, what?! "Aniki?!" I must be too shocked as my mouth unconsciously yelled it out loud.

"Shut up, bastard. You have no word in this!" The bitch glared at me.

"Why the hell you called him Aniki?" I glared harder

"of course because he is my older brother, you idiot. Not only you idiot, you was also a bastard huh" the rest of her sentence stop only at the word 'older brother' as my ears suddenly become deaf because I too busy with my brain.

Older brother. The bitch just called Naruto as older brother. I didn't heard it wrong right? No, I knew I didn't.

But, older brother? So, Naruto is that bitch's older brother and the bitch is Naruto's sister. That only means that Naruto and the bitch were brother and sister. They were a sibling, not a couple. A sibling, not a lover. A SIBLING!

Yes! I knew it. I knew there was no a way that bitch was Naruto's lover. She was a bitch after all. I mean, she looked too much younger than him or something. Why I have never realized this before?

I grinned to myself. My heart suddenly felt so light, like there was a really heavy stone that finally lifted from my chest. I ignored Naruto's sister, yes, I decided to call her Naruto's sister, not a bitch or something again. She gonna be my sister-in-law after all. All I have to do right now was to make Naruto mine.

"Naruto" I called to the Blond. The sibling finally stopped and looked to me.

"yeah?"

"Please marry me!" I suddenly blurt out.

to be continued...

* * *

how do you think? haha curious yet?

so, I just want to thank you to those who already reviewed me and read this story

Thank you very muchhh (*bow) to...

Freya Hikaru : is sasuke just ordinary guy? haha I dont know, well, you would see it later, thanks anyway

Mgluvsbl25 : haha, thats true, too bad he wasnt my bitch xD

killua17 : of course he would, they are supposed to be together after all haha

and for the three guest, I dont know who you are, but thanks you for your review, I have not registered as beta sorry, maybe if you would wait for a while hehe


	4. chapter 4

disclaimer : naruto is still not mine... damn "Fro thinks so too..."

* * *

**Chapter 4. It was just me or this stalker really proposed me?**

* * *

My eyes widened as I saw Kyuubi suddenly jumped and tackle that guy. Shit. That must be hurt.

Anyway, just what the hell Kyuubi doing now. I should not let her going to Rasengan today. I usually didn't let her go to picked me up as soon as I felt that guy followed me from the University. Because I knew she gonna be like this. Fuck. This was just too troublesome. Heh, I even sounded like Shikamaru now.

More importantly, I have to do something about them right now. It was such bother. I hope people didn't assume us fighting or what. I really didn't want to involve with police right now.

I walked to them quickly before helped my little sister to stands. I glanced to my side to look at the guy. He slowly stood up and brushed the dirt from his body. The guy was about 5 feet with 9 inches. He has dark hair and really pale skin. Yep, he sure was pale. Even I could still saw it in the dark now. His raven hair was no longer than his shoulder. It was spiked in the back of his head like chicken butt. Well, that was something. I chuckled secretly in mind. His bang was long straight to his jaw. It was split half to each side of his face. But, hmm? He looked familiar. Damn, I could not see it properly because his bang. It was dark too.

He suddenly looked up and bit startled when our eyes met. What the hell he was surprised about?

"Are you okay?" I decided to ask him.

His eyes widened before quickly looked away from me. What the hell was wrong with him? I thought he was supposed to be my fan boy. He should be happy that I decided to care about him. He should be at least blushing or squealed like anyone did. No, wait, forget it. That would be scary. I thought shivered.

Anyway, He should at least answer my question. Not become that quiet and looked away from me like he didn't want to see me or something. I sighed and glanced to my side. Kyuubi looked like she wanted to kill him. She has been glaring to him since the moment she saw him. She must really hate him huh.

"Stop it already kyuu, just let him be" I said to her

"The hell I let this stalker be. He has been stalked you all the time, Aniki!" kyuubi said angrily. Well, that's true. But I didn't really care thought. Oh, Did I already say that. I thought I had. Still, I saying it was such a trouble you know. I was sure he gonna tired himself soon. I just hate to be pestered by some fan girls or fan boys.

"I already said I don't care, let's just go home already Kyuubi."

"But, he was a stalker!" Like I didn't know that already. I rolled my eyes.

"Kyuubi" I said bit stern.

"But, Aniki!" Kyuubi whined. Shit. Did she have to do that? I hate saw her whining like that. It was something she always use when she want something. And I was sure as hell I really just could not handle it. I just hope she was not gonna use the puppy eyes thing. Damn.

"Aniki?!" That raven guy said suddenly out of nowhere. Oh, he could talk after all. I thought he gonna be quiet all the time.

"Shut up, bastard. You have no word in this!" Kyuubi said glared

"Why the hell you called him Aniki?" he said again. Wow, did he just glare?

"of course because he is my older brother, you idiot. Not only you idiot, you was also a bastard huh" kyuubi said in disgust.

I sighed. Here I thought we not gonna fighting. Well, not we, it were them. There was a no way I joined them fighting. Damn. Could we just go home already? If she gonna kept like this, maybe I should just left her here and went home myself. I really have to go home right now. I have a ton of work to do. Konan gonna yelled at me for being late. Fuck.

"Naruto" I heard my name being called suddenly. It seems I was too entered in my own mind that I didn't realized when it suddenly become so quiet. I glanced to him and wait for him to finish his word. "Yeah?"

"Please marry me!" he suddenly blurt out

What the fuck he just said?!

Silence.

I stared.

Kyuubi stared.

He stared.

I was sure anyone who passed by us gonna thought we were a weird people or something. Who would not? Three people stood in the middle street just to stare each other without t said anything. Even the tense was so thick that you would need some knife or thing to cut through it.

Really. Silence was understandable after that sudden statement. How was I supposed to do in time like this? Should I answer him? Should I run and ignore him instead? Or should I report him to police like Kyuubi said before? Tell police that a fan boy of mine who turned out to be my stalker that has been followed me for months and finally caught out by my little sister today because he was too disturbing, suddenly proposed me in the middle of street after my sister caught him and yelled angrily.

Yeah right. Like I could do that…

I was not even sure if my hearing still good or not. Did he really just say something I think he did?

I cleared my throat before broke my contact eyed with him, and then broke the silence.

"Nah, kyuubi"

"It was just me or he really just said something that I think he did?"

"He did"

"I did" he nodded at me.

I cleared my throat again before said. "Okay, so, he really said something that I really think he-"

"Just answer me already, damn it" he suddenly demanded.

I swallowed. "So, what was that you asked just now?"

He glared at me. Yep, glare. He really did glare at me like I was the one who wrong here.

Damn. What the hell did he think I supposed to do at the time like this? We didn't even know each other. Okay, maybe he already knew me. But I even have never met him before! Sure, I knew he has been followed me. But, it was not like I cared enough to see who the hell he was. Especially since he always hide from me so perfectly.

I would understand if the one he said just now was to ask me out. Every my fan wanted to asked me out! But, marry? Was he serious? Not even an introduction first or something? And that was supposed the first word he said to me after he was caught as stalker?

"Like I said, Dobe! I want you to marry me. Now, your answer?" he glared harder.

See what I mean? He even called me dobe now. Who the hell would propose someone with the look that could kill people like that? Oh that right, him.

"you know, are you sure you don't mistook me as someone else? Your boyfriend or something, because I am sure this was a mistake. Wait, this is not a prank right?" I looked around to find some place to hiding. If I was right, any time now, there were gonna people who suddenly come out from there and said "Got You" then laughed the hell of me.

"I am serious Dobe. I said your name before remember?" he glared again. Oh, that's right. How the hell I forgot that. Fuck. Was he really serious? No people suddenly come out from hiding place and laughed at me? What was supposed I do now?

"Well, this is surprise me. But I think we need to know each other first before you decided to propose me, you know?" I finally decided to say.

It seems my statement finally hit him that he suddenly stop glaring and look like in deep of thought.

There was another silence. Before he looked away from me and mumbled something. "…suke"

"What?"

"I said I am Sasuke!" he glared again.

If he keep glaring like this I gonna think that his hobby is glaring. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

Come to think again, why was he doing this? If this was not a prank for me, then is he doing some dare? There was no way he seriously did this right. I mean we didn't ever meet each other before. Hell, this was my first times I saw him. So, why the hell was he doing this?

"So, Sasuke, why do you want to marry me?"

"Because I have to" He said nodding. He crossed his arms like he just said something proud.

One eyebrow twitched. "Why do you keep follow me then?"

"Because I have to too" He said again.

Another one twitched. "Why. the. hell. do. you. think. that. you. have. to. then." I said with smile.

This time thought his reaction was totally different.

His eyes widened. His mouth opened and closed again before he looked away from me.

Slowly, from the bottom of his neck, red color suddenly raised until all of his face was red like tomato. I was sure there was even smoke that come out from his ears and top of his head.

Wow. That was… Cute.

Wait. What the hell I am thinking? I didn't just think that right? There was a no way that he…

Well, forget it. I admitted he was really cute, no, adorable?

But why he was blushing like that?

I cleared my throat to get his attention again. It did.

He looked to me before looked away again. Then mumble something.

"What?"

"… (mumble) …. (mumble) … (mumble) … "

"Stop mumble like that and answer my brother, you bastard." Oh. I forgot my sister was still here.

He glared again. Damn.

"Look, I don't really care why the hell you do this, but, can you just stop it already?" I said sighing.

I raised my hand to stop him from answer. "Let's forget that we meet today okay, why don't you go home now? We have to go home too. I have something important to do after this. So, Good bye, Sasuke."

With that, I grabbed my sister and left him

to be continued...


	5. Let's start over, don't we?

tada~! I am back haha

here the next chapter. Do you notice that I trying to prolong the chapter. hell, it was practically two times longer than previous chapter haha. well I dont really care about it. I just never thought writing would be this difficult, but, still, it is really fun! xD

anyway, enjoy the chapter, dont forget to review. "Fro wants some reviews too!"

disclaimer : Naruto is stll not mine, sadly

* * *

**Chapter 5. Let's start over, don't we?**

* * *

Today was the worst. Not just worst. It was like really really worst. Like you suddenly felt down form the highest place and could not rise again. Like when you have a really beautiful diamond ring that you would want to show to everyone but that diamond ring suddenly being robbed. Or whatever you would think about, I don't really care whatsoever, just I was saying that today was really the worst.

I glared to everything as I walked to going home. I pushed the door so hard that the wall got to vibrate. I ignored the maids who greeted me home and quickly run across to my room. I opened the door and closed it quickly before throw away my bag somewhere then remove my shoes and jacket.

I lied down on the bed with my face buried in the pillow before screamed "fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuuuuuuckkkkk!"

"Stupid, idiot, dumbass, fool, ass, dammmmn itttt"

"So Little brother, you finally lost your mind now?" said the voice at the door.

"Shut up! Leave me alone damn it!" I glared hard to Itachi who stood at the door.

"So, what has happened to my little brother today?" Itachi smirked.

"I SAID LEAVE THE HELL ME ALONE YOU BASTARD! FUCK OFF ALREADY!"

"Now, now, Little brother, don't screaming like girl. You knew it was not healthy. Just tell your dear older brother here what happened" Itachi smirked wider.

"FUCK OFF" I glared harder.

"I hate to saying this Little brother, but Mother is going to here soon to called us join the dinner if you don't go down to dining room any time now. So what don't you tell me already what has happened so we can go to dining room together, little brother?" Itachi said smirking.

"Shut up, it is not you fucking business. Just go down already, so I can change my clothes and going down to dinner"

"Well, I just have to say mother that you just broke her favorite vase last week then" he lifted one eyebrow to me.

"What! You cheater! I don't even tell mother that you got drunk last month, damn it"

"Well, that was last month. I am sure mother not going to bother with it. But, you know, her favorite vase that she bought specially from china? I wonder what would Mother said if she knew that you just broke it last week," Itachi smirked wider. He knew he already won this round.

Fuck. That bastard. Who the hell did he think he was to dare black mailed me like this? Oh wait, he was Itachi. And he was supposed to be my brother. Damn it.

"Fine, I going to tell you" I said glaring

Itachi smirked at me. He came in to my room before closed the door and leaned against it. He waited. Shit.

I cleared my throat and said "I just got rejected"

One eyebrow raised. "By who? Is he the Blond you got obsessed with? Did you finally confess to him?"

"I didn't obsess with him damn it, and I also didn't confess to him." I scowled

He rolled his eyes. "Then why the hell you got rejected?"

"That because I proposed him" I scowled again.

"What? You just proposed him? Why?" he said frowned to me

"Because I have to! You already knew the reason, Aniki! Don't make me say it again."

"Well, that's true. I just don't think you gonna do it this fast. But, do you think it was too sudden? I mean he doesn't even remember you right?"

"B-but, I cannot help it! What should I do now? Not only he doesn't remember me, he must hate me now…" I mumbled sadly

"So… are you just gonna pouting here and give up little brother?"

"What, I didn't pout!" Uchiha didn't do a pout damn it. "Then what should I do now niisan, he must really hate me now..." I frowned. It was true. I really didn't know what should I do now. He just left me there alone and rejected me. He even said to me to forget that we just met today. He didn't even look back to me when he left with his sister. Fuck. It was like you just go rejected and left alone and then soon forgot by him because he didn't want to meet even saw you anymore. Fuckkk. What should I do now? I felt like I gonna crying now.

"Like I said Little brother, Are you gonna give up now? I thought you are an Uchiha. Uchiha always get whatever they want, right?" Itachi said sighing

My eyes widened for bit, before narrowed. What the fuck I forgot about that? Itachi was right. Like hell I gonna give up. Not after I knew that bitch was not Naruto's Lover. I was sure Naruto was single right now. He didn't seem like the type of guy who liked to hide his lover. He also didn't seem disgusted at me even after I proposed him. That means either he was gay, bi, or he didn't object the homosexual thing. Despite the fact that he just rejected me, I still have a good chance at this. So, what the best thing I should I do now?

I looked at Itachi and lifted my eyebrow. I waited. He smirked.

"So, Little brother..."

* * *

I sighed at nth times. My eyes kept looked around the hall trying to find something. I kept my ears on to my surrounding as I leaned against the wall behind me. I looked my watch and sighed again. It was almost an hour as I waited in the hall. But a glimpse of certain blond has yet come around the hall. I almost screamed angrily each times I saw guys with blond hair walked pass the hall. They shouldn't walk around with fake blond hair like that. Did they even know it was crime to imitate someone's hair? (a/n: no, it was not crime really) His hair was far better than the fake you had. His was different. It was almost golden and really bright. Your fake hair was nothing of it.

_Yet your heart almost jumped each times you saw any that fake blonds._

Shut up! It was because I was nervous okay!

_Maybe you should give up after all. He didn't want to see you again._

Damn it. Can you just shut up already?!

_Why should I? I was you. You were I. I just said what you were thinking about. Beside it was the truth. He didn't want to see you again._

Shut up damn it. I glared angrily to anything in front of me. I walked pass people to go out of the hall. It has been a week since the day I proposed him and five day since I decided to get over my rejection. I decided not to give up since Itachi said give up was not the Uchiha thing. Therefore I was here tried to execute the plan I have been thinking a week ago. Well, it wasn't really a plan. It was just something I need to do.

_- Flashback -_

_"So, little brother… Why would you give me as exchange for this?" Itachi smirked to me_

_"What, I thought you supposed to be my brother! And you asked me to pay you just for advice!" I glared to him._

_"Well, things were never come out as free you know?"_

_"Fine, just tell me the plan already." I scowled at him_

_Itachi smirked wider and he said, "You see, for your case, it was simple really. Your problem was only because you were too rushed. All you have to do is to start over."_

_"Start over? That's it? I asked him confused._

_"Yeah. You know, since he didn't know you and all, you should start it over again by introduce yourself to him and confessed your love sincerely. Maybe you can make him remember you again, sasuke." Itachi finished it with smile._

_"But, how? I don't even know if he still wanted to meet me again…" I mumbled unsure_

_Itachi relieved a sigh as he walked to my bed. He took a seat beside me and ruffled my hair. "it was fine, Sasuke. Just become yourself and show him that you really love him. You will not know if you didn't try it okay? I am sure he will come around later. Just don't give up easily okay? even if he still didn't like you later, there are still many guys who is better than him. It's just mean that he wasn't the one for you."_

_"But, I want it to be him, niisan…"_

_"I know" he said gently. Both arms moved to wrap around my body. His warm quickly broke my defense as I clutched onto his chest and cried silently._

_- Flashback end -_

So, the plan was only me to introduce myself again and confessed to him. But, how supposed I do the plan when he didn't even here. I relieved a breath as I walked to parking lot. It has been a week since that day. I have been trying to get into him. I even searched him all around the university. But Naruto was nowhere to found. Not in the class, canteen, the place he always used to hang out his friend. It was he like suddenly gone from the school. He was also not in the Rasengan. But what if he was there when I was not around? and that he has been avoiding me.

_See? I already told you he didn't want to meet you after all..._

I ignored the voice in my head as I got in to my car and drove home.

Next day, I got to the university as usual. Attended the classes, lab practice, lunched with my friends, did council works before going to Science and technology department where Naruto always has the classes. But like the days before, he was not there. Naruto's friend was there in group like always even without him in there. I started to thinking maybe something was happen to him. After all, it has been a week, and Naruto has been absent all of it.

"…suke! Hey, Sasuke!" I blinked to the voice whose broke my thought. I turned to my side and found Suigetsu looked me curiously.

"Man, you okay there? You looked really like a zombie you know, with your face was all gloom like that" he smirked at me, but his eyes showed a worried glance.

"Hn, I just thinking something" I answered him

"Yeah right, why would be you thinking about with the face like you just got news that your mother got accident for straight a week, huh" he said scowling.

"He was right, Sasuke. You should tell us what have been worried you. We are your friends right?" Neji added. He crossed his arms and leaned back to the chair. He turned his head from the teacher at the front class to look at me in the eyes.

"I am fine, damn it. You don't need to worry about me." I said pouting. It was not like I hate them as my friends. It just I had yet want to tell them about my problems. I know with my attitudes this week they would be worry about me. I just hope they would stop to pestering me. It was starting to become a bother really.

Thankfully, the teacher decided to interceded our conversation as he seem irritated at the fact we have been talked in his class. My friends quickly focused back to the class and ignored me for a while.

The class ended an hour later. Many of the students quickly went home since it was the last class for today. I wasted no time to go out of the class and run out to the science class. I stopped at the hall right before the class and looked around. The building was now almost empty since many of students already finished their class and went home. There were only few students who still around because they have important to do or something. I walked to the science class and took a look. The class was now empty as a sign that it was already over long ago. Actually, I planned to ask Naruto's friends about Naruto. But, it seems I was too late. They were already gone long ago. I relieved a long breath before walked back to out of the building.

I turned to my side and walked over the main building so I could get to the parking lot faster. I shoved my hands into pocket and pouted. Today was a failure again. Well, it didn't even can be count as a failure since I practically never start my plan to begin with. I sighed again and looked up to window beside me. The sun was starting to set as the sunlight gave the sky beautiful red color. I turned my head to the long corridor ahead me. It was empty, gave no sign of any people in the building. That was until I saw a turn which was a few feet in front of me that I suddenly stopped instantly.

My eyes widened and my heart beating really faster. I swallowed hard tried to control my body. My palms clenched nervously inside my pocket. A few feet in front of me were Naruto. He has a phone on his left ear as he walked slowly to my way. His golden bang moved slightly as his eyes looked on the window. He has yet seen me stood in front of him. I started to panic as he walked closer to me. What should I do, what should I do, what should I do were things I kept chanting in my head.

I really have to do something before he walked pass me. I opened my mouth trying to call him, but only found that my voice was suddenly lost. I cursed loudly in mind. I tensed when he suddenly looked away from window and looked straight the corridor. I closed my eyes as the blue eyes looked into me. I hold my breath when I heard his footstep started become louder as a sign that he became closer to me. Dared to myself, I opened my eyes to look into the blue eyes.

_See? I already told you he didn't want to meet you after all…_

My lips turned into grim line as the blue eyes looked straight across me.

My excited eyes faded into sad gleam as he walked pass me.

I looked down to my feet on the ground. I clutched my palms so hard that it turned really pale as I tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. I swallowed hard my voice to hold it back from sound.

_He didn't want to meet you, you know…_

Shut up.

_He didn't even want to saw you…_

Shut up.

_He hates you after all_

SHUT UP DAMN IT.

"Oh, it is you!"

I opened wide my eyes and turned around. I gasped when I saw the blue eyes looked into me as Naruto's lips stretched into grin. He, Naruto… did he just…

"hmmm Sume? No no, Satoshi? Saruke, saomi, sasaki, setsuna, satsume, sasame, sasume? no, it is not it. There is something like –ke or something, Sasuke? Oh, it is Sasuke, right!" he said with a grin as he walked to me.

My eyes widened. It was really Naruto. He was really here and talked to me. it was..

"Hey, why didn't you answer me? I didn't get your name wro- huuuuh? Why your eyes, hey, didn't you just crying?" he frowned at me. I gasped and quickly hide my eyes with hand as I unconsciously moved backward trying to make a distance from him.

"Hey, Sasuke, Are you okay?" he said again.

I started to panic again. Even though I was happy that he finally talked to me. I really didn't want him to saw me crying. It was really embarrassing. I was supposed to confess to him not to cry like this. I flinched as I felt something hard touched my back. I glanced behind me to find it was already a wall. I suddenly realized that I didn't have any room to move. I turned to my side to move but stopped when a tan hand suddenly trapped me on the spot.

"Geez, what's with you, last time, you followed me, then proposed me, now you tried to run away from me?" Naruto said complaining. He has both hands on the side of my head as he trapped me on the wall. His blue eyes looked straight into my eyes. I swallowed hard as I tried to hold back my heart beat.

"I-I.." I tried to said, really. It was hard with Naruto stood really close in front of me.

"I what? Hmmm, you…" I hold my breath when a tan hand beside my head suddenly moved to my face. I blushed as his tan fingers brushed my bang from my face. I clenched my eyes closed as I felt that fingers grazed slowly on my cheek. Then they move to my lips before back to my cheek. I swallowed really hard and my heart beating really fast.

"wow, you are really pretty…" he said suddenly. My eyes opened wide as my face turned really red. I stuttered and tried to look away from him.

"Are you sure you are a guy?" he said again. He lips turned into smirked as he watched me blushing. Damn it. Did he make a fun of me?

"You know.." he said slowly. I gasped when he suddenly leaned closer to me. I swallowed as I felt his warm breath on my left cheek before it moved to my ear. His lips brushed lightly against my earlobe as he said. "..did someone ever said to you that…" he turned his voice into husk as he continued said "..you are really cute?"

"Wha-"

"pffthahahahaha- that -haha- you should look at your face -hahaha- It was just –haha- you are just too cute, Sasuke!" He said laughing. My blushed would be deepened if it could get any deeper from now right now. I tried to glared at him, but failed furiously as Naruto started to laugh louder and said that my glare only make me more cute. Damn it. Who the hell he thought he was, making fun of me like this!

His laugh was interrupted by his phone as it suddenly rang loudly. He picked up his phone from his pocket and looked at it. His smile faded as he picked it up. "Hello, damn it, I know, I know, I going there right now, just hold it for a little while damn it-" he stopped it for a while and looked at me. His lips turn into grin again before he said. "Nah, I have to go now, see you later Sasuke.." he waved at me before walked away.

I watched him walked away until his back was not seen again. My heart was still beating loudly even he was already gone. I raised my hands to touch my left ear where he just whispered to it before. Then, my lips turned into big smile.

Naruto… just said… see you later…

* * *

to be continued...

* * *

so, how do you think? dont forget to review :))

in case you wondering who is the one that calling naruto on the phone just now, it is konan. did any of you notice I already mentioned konan in the previous chapter? well, it is her haha, but no, I am not going to tell you who is she in this story. You have to wait the next chapter :P

so just to tell you, I going to start the story now, since the previous chapter is like what, prologue? haha, I dont know xD

I hope you enjoy the story :))

anyway, I'd like to thank you for all of you who have been following this story, thanks to

**mgluvsbl25,** **killua17**, **neko-NightLover** for the reviews, and also for the certain guest for your opinion. thanks you so much :))

author's note : psst, can you please check my other story "Tenth Wish" it would be great helps, thanks :))


	6. Oops!

Oops! Sorry~!

This is not an update, sorry to disappointed you haha xD

sooo, I have been thinking it for a while, about how I will write Sasuke's character in the future chapter, I don't know writing sasuke would be this difficult haha.

since I'm going to put in more characters in the later chapters, and the previous chapters is only about Naruto and Sasuke, I have been wondering how should I write sasuke's real character, because in the previous chapter he always get embarrased because of naruto.

I already put Itachi in the last chapter, so I going to tell you Uchiha family is still alive, and no, there will be no a massacre of uchiha family. They all are live happily ever after in their mansion haha. and also, they are a bunch rich people.

If you are wondering about naruto's family, then sorry I'm not going to tell you hehe

Anyway, what I'm going to say here is, I asking about your opinion, soo, can any of you please give me some ideas?

please tell me what your think about this, it will be great help, really. just tell me via review or message whatever it is as long as you comfortable okay, thanks! :))

Fro-nekota


End file.
